La Vida Continúa
by Megumi-Elric-x
Summary: Trata de Lo Que Paso Ed despues del final del anime y los "antes" de la pelicula  vean como Edward se adapta a nuestro mundo en alemania de los años 20!
1. Chapter 1

Este es un fanfic trata de lo que paso Edward despues de que su padre se marchara

Anime: Full Metal Alchemist  
Disclaimer: Full Metal Alchemist no me pertenece son propiedad de Hiromu Arakawa  
aunque los posibles personajes inventados por mi si xDD

**La Vida Continúa**

Prólogo

A pasado un mes desde que Edward volvió a Alemania y el de darse cuenta que su padre se había ido sin decir nada, Hohenheim solo dejo los automails que le había hecho a su hijo, Ed se decía a si mismo que no importaba ya que estaba acostumbrado pero aun así le dolía y aún más estando en un mundo extraño completamente solo. Hace unos días había terminado el mes y Hohenheim no había pagado la renta de los meses siguientes en el apartamento, como este era demasiado caro y el dinero que le había dejado su padre era muy poco Edward decidió irse.  
Mientras encontraba un apartamento más económico Ed arrendaba una habitación en una posada que quedaba un poco cerca de la fabrica donde trabajaba y estudiaba coheteria con un científico llamado Obelt y junto con otros jóvenes incluyendo un joven llamado Alphonse Heiderich que conoció en Rumania.  
Alphonse era un alemán y al igual que Edward había viajado para tratar con un hombre que habia hecho una investigación sobre coheteria y al regresar los dos empezaron a trabajar. Edward supo inmediatamente cuando conoció a Alphonse que él era el alterno de su hermano menor, cada vez que veía a Heiderich recordaba que este no era su mundo y la tristeza lo invadía al pensar en las personas que quizás jamás volvería a ver y la duda que no lo dejaba dormir, si acaso su transmutación funciono y Al, su hermano menor, esta vivo o si todo fue en vano. Edward sabe que tiene que seguir adelante por eso cuando esta solo intenta no pensar en esto y trata de poner su mente en blanco o concentrarse en la coheteria.

CAPITULO 1

En una habitación con las cortinas cerradas, recostado en la cama se encontraba Edward, con el cabello suelto mirando al techo o al menos eso parecía ya que sus ojos dorados estaban nublados como si durmiera con los ojos abiertos o como si estuviera perdido en sus pensamientos.  
El chico rubio se levanto a correr las cortinas y abrió la ventana, era un día hermoso, el sol brillaba y un viento fuerte pero cálido soplo en su rostro, eran las 8:50 de la mañana, él tenía que estar temprano en la fábrica, levanto sus brazos bostezando y dijo:  
- Bien, mejor me levanto ya son... – miro el reloj - Que! Las 8:50? Maldición no creí que fuera tan tarde tengo que estar a las 9:00 en la fábrica, si llego tarde el señor Obelt se enfadara!  
Rápidamente Edward se vistió, tomo sus planos y herramientas y se fue corriendo, un poco después mientras corría por las veredas escucho una voz que lo llamaba  
- Elric! Le gritaba un chico de cabello rubio claro que se acercaba  
- Ah Heiderich, buenas días - dijo Edward al detenerse  
- Buenas días, también te quedaste dormido?- comento esbozando una sonrisa  
- Si, jajaja tu también ?  
- Si y además como vivo un poco lejos...  
- Ahhh ya veo... pero mejor sigamos corriendo o llegaremos tarde  
- Si  
Los dos chicos comenzaron a correr pero de pronto una chica de ojos turquesas y cabello cobrizo claro, apareció caminando en una esquina justo donde Ed se dirigía corriendo , él intento esquivarla pero al hacerlo se tropezó, cayo al suelo tirando sus planos y herramientas  
- Ah por dios lo siento - dijo la chica sonrojada y con una mirada tímida- Se encuentra bien señor?  
- Elric te encuentras bien?- pregunto Alphonse  
- Si estoy bien jeje – dijo levantándose y mientras recogía sus cosas ayudado por Heiderich continuo - Señorita no se preocupe fue mi culpa – al terminar de recoger sus cosas Ed le dio las gracias a Alphonse y se dirigió a la chica - Disculpe tenemos que irnos – y se fue corriendo  
- Elric espérame!, con permiso - dijo Alphonse y también continuo corriendo  
La chica se quedo observando mientras los dos chicos se alejaban  
Eran las 9:10 cuando Edward y Alphonse llegaron a la fábrica y ya adentro donde estaban sus compañeros y el señor Obelt…  
- Llegamos! –los dos chicos dijeron al mismo tiempo y sin aliento  
- Buenos días- dijeron las personas que estaban reunidas  
- Buenos días, ah se vinieron corriendo?- les pregunto un hombre mayor de cabello castaño oscuro y bigote  
- Si... disculpe señor Obelt por llegar tarde - dijo Alphonse  
- No se preocupen, bien acérquense estábamos revisando esto...  
Unas horas después, a la hora de almorzar la mayoría se iban a comer a una cervecería que estaba cerca pero como Ed se quedo dormido se olvido de traer dinero,  
Sus compañeros se dirigían a la cervecería pero Ed se quedo atrás  
- Elric, no vienes? -pregunto Heiderich  
- No, olvide mi dinero jeje- dijo con una sonrisa mientras se rascaba su cabeza  
- Si quieres puedo prestarte…  
- Muchas gracias pero no tengo mucha hambre además pensaba en quedarme a revisar los planos  
- Enserio? mmm... a decir verdad yo tampoco tengo hambre puedo ayudarte a revisarlos?  
- Claro- dijo Ed sonriente  
En la mesa de trabajo los dos chicos se quedaron a revisar sus trabajos y mientras lo hacían, Edward no podía evitar observar a Alphonse mientras recordaba a su hermano menor  
- Sucede algo ?- pregunto Alphonse  
- Eh no nada, disculpa... si quieres puedes llamarme por mi nombre  
Heiderich se quedo en silencio unos segundos ya que se sorprendió un poco  
- De verdad esta bien que lo llame por su nombre?  
- Claro  
- De acuerdo- dijo Al sonriendo- Edward usted también puede llamarme por mi nombre  
- Ahh bien – dijo Ed animado pero luego no pudo evitar entristecerse – Alphonse…  
Alphonse desde el primer momento lo había notado, que Edward siempre se veía triste, solo se veía animado hablando de coheteria, él no sabía nada de su pasado y cuando le preguntaba algo cambiaba de tema, desde el momento en que se conocieron en Rumania casi inmediatamente se llevaron muy bien, esto era extraño para Alphonse ya que siempre ha sido un poco tímido y le cuesta hacer amigos, siempre había sido así. Alphonse fue un niño muy enfermizo y además la mayor parte del tiempo estaba estudiando ya que su padre era muy estricto respeto a los estudios, así que no tenía amigos de su edad, pero trabajando en la coheteria sentía que tenía un propósito y ahora que Edward le dijo que lo llamara por su nombre estaba contento, porque había hecho un amigo.  
Obelt entro a la habitación  
-Alphonse, Edward que bueno que los encontré – exclamo el hombre de bigote  
- Sucede algo?- pregunto Edward  
- Después del trabajo quería hablar con ustedes pero como ahora los encontré...  
- Es acerca del proyecto? - pregunto Alphonse  
- No, verán tengo un problema, se suponía que los hijos de mi hermano acompañarían a mi hija y a su amiga al baile de las rosas que se realizara en dos semanas más  
- Baile de las rosas?- pregunto Edward un poco confundido  
- Si, es un baile donde los jóvenes y jovencitas se presentan en sociedad pero mis sobrinos no podrán asistir ya que están de viaje y no volverán en dos meses  
Edward y Alphonse ya se imaginaban lo que Obelt diría después  
- Yo sé que ustedes son unos excelentes muchachos y mis estudiantes más jóvenes, mi hija y su amiga tienen 16 años , por favor serian su pareja para el baile? en verdad se los agradecería mucho  
- Ehh?- solo exclamarón los dos chicos sorprendidos 


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2

En una terraza dos chicas de cabello rubio bebían el té, una de ellas tenia el cabello ondulado hasta los hombros tomado por una media moña, con flequillo y ojos celestes, llevaba puesto un vestido lila y la otro chica tenia ojos azules (alterna de Winry) con el cabello tomado como tomate, vestido verde claro y su expresión era seria y educada.

- Prima en verdad no iras a la fiesta? – Preguntó la chica de cabello ondulado - mí padre nos consiguió una pareja a mi y a Aubreysi quieres…

- Ya te lo dije Rosemary– musito la alterna de Winry mientras bajaba su taza de té- no me interesan esas cosas además tengo que cuidar a mi madre últimamente no se a sentido bien

- Lastima – dijo Rosemary dando un suspiro

- En fin ya tengo que irme – dijo la alterna de Winry mientras se paraba- fue un gusto verte ahora iré a despedirme de mi tía, cuídate Rosemary

- Por qué tienes que ser tan formal Lily? bien, cuídate lastima que no nos podamos ver más seguido

Mientras tanto en la fábrica

- Edward Alphonse me harían este favor?  
- Pe...Pero señor- dijo Ed algo nervioso- yo jamás he ido a fiestas así y...  
- No te preocupes solo es una fiesta formal, les podría servir para conocer gente  
- Mmm... Edward yo tampoco he ido a fiestas como esa, puede que sea divertido - dijo Alphonse igual algo nervioso  
- Eh! pe...pero...  
- Aunque si no pueden asistir al baile, no se preocupen puedo entenderlo- dijo Obelt un poco deprimido  
Edward y Alphonse se miraron con cara de no hay escapatoria  
- Muchas gracias por el ofrecimiento señor Obelt me encantaría acompañar a su hija o a su amiga - dijo Edward resignado  
- A mi igual, gracias por su confianza señor – musitó Alphonse  
- Jaja gracias a ustedes muchachos, mi esposa me ha estado molestando mucho por este asunto jajaja aunque la fiesta es en dos semanas es mejor resolverlo ahora, tienen un traje?  
- No, yo no tengo- comentó Ed  
- Yo tampoco, disculpe- dijo Al tocándose la cabeza  
- Descuiden conozco un lugar para arrendar trajes, el dueño es un amigo mío así que les haría un buen precio, aunque también yo podría prestarle...  
- No!, no se preocupe- dijeron los dos chicos casi al mismo tiempo  
- Bien, después les daré más detalles, de verdad se los agradezco muchachos  
- Descuide- dijo Ed  
- Ustedes se quedaran? – preguntó Olbet dirigiéndose a la puerta  
- Sí, nos quedaremos a revisar esto - respondió Al tomando unos papeles  
- Ya veo, bien tengo que irme nos vemos  
- nos vemos señor

Obelt salió de la habitación y los dos chicos se miraron

- Ahh! Yo nunca he ido a fiestas como esa- expreso Ed lamentándose y sujetándose la cabeza  
- Jeje no hay nada que hacer  
- Mmm...y hay que arrendar un traje... – suspiro - ni siquiera he encontrado un departamento…  
- Departamento?- preguntó Heiderich extrañado  
- Ahh si... es que ahora estoy arrendando una habitación en una posada mientras encuentro un departamento - dijo Ed un poco apenado  
- Y por qué no me lo dijiste antes?  
- No tiene importancia  
- Si quieres puedes quedarte en mi departamento hasta que encuentres uno  
- Que? estas seguro?  
- Claro - dijo Heiderich sonriendo  
- Pero no molestare?  
- Descuida yo vivo solo y hay habitaciones desocupadas  
- Y tu familia? - preguntó Ed preocupado  
- Mi padre murió hace más de dos años  
- lo siento...  
- No te preocupes  
- Y tu madre?  
Heiderich se puso un poco serio y melancólico

- No lo sé, ella se escapo con un hombre cuando yo era un niño  
- Ehh! Perdón, no debí preguntar  
- No importa – le dijo Heiderich con una sonrisa  
- Este... de verdad no hay problema que me quede contigo

- Enserio no hay problema  
- Bien - musito Ed contentó - me quedare en tu casa gracias Alphonse  
- Si quieres mañana lleva tus cosas como mañana es domingo no tendremos que trabajar  
- Si, gracias

Edward sabia que el Alphonse de este mundo era igual de amable y gentil que su hermano, se sentía un poco mejor desde que lo conoció en Rumania , creía que era una señal de que su hermano estaba vivo, este pensamiento también le daba ánimos pero al mismo tiempo sentía como si viviera en un sueño, un sueño en el que está atrapado.

Al día siguiente, el cielo estaba nublado por la mañana pero se despego por la tarde y el sol brillaba con fuerza, por las calles se veía caminar a dos chicos cargando una caja cada uno  
- Gracias de nuevo Alphonse  
- De nada, si tuviera un auto sería más fácil traer las cosas, pero estoy ahorrando dinero y me falta poco para comprarme uno jeje  
- Enserio? que bueno, si te compras uno me lo vas a prestar verdad? jajaja  
- Claro jajaja

De pronto unas voces se escucharon, unos tres hombres se acercaban corriendo persiguiendo a un niño  
- Deténganlo es un ladrón! - gritaban los hombres  
El niño se dirigía corriendo asustado donde se encontraba Edward y Alphonse, pero uno de los hombres lo alcanzo, Edward soltó la caja y se dirigió inmediatamente donde ellos  
- Edward!- le gritó Alphonse  
El hombre estaba a punto de golpear al niños cuando Edward se interpuso pescándole el brazo  
- Que? Suéltame! Quien rayos eres ?  
- Eso no importa deja en paz al niño!  
- Es un ladrón! - dijo otro hombre y continuó - mientras conversaba me robo la billetera  
- Pero no tienen que golpearlo!- les dijo Ed enfadado  
- No te metas en lo que no te importa enano!  
- Que? a quien rayos le dijiste enano!- y le dio un golpe al sujeto

-Ehh! - solo expresó Alphonse quedando sorprendido ante la reacción de Ed, atónito lo veía pelear con los tres hombres, nunca lo había visto comportarse así

El niño aprovecho para intentar huir pero un hombre con uniforme de policía que se acercaba al lugar lo detuvo  
- Ustedes deténganse inmediatamente!- les ordenó el oficial a Ed y a los hombres  
La pelea se detuvo pero Edward al escuchar la voz se paralizo, le pareció muy familiar y un aire de nostalgia lo invadió  
- Oficial Hughes! - dijo Alphonse  
Al escuchar esto Edward palideció, se dio vuelta para verlo, un hombre de gafas, cabello castaño oscuro, llevaba puesto un uniforme de oficial de policía, no había duda ese hombre era el alterno del Teniente Coronel Hughes.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3

- Qué sucede aquí? – preguntó el oficial  
- Este sujeto empezó a golpearnos oficial - dijo uno de los hombre  
- Es cierto! y ese niño de allí me robo la billetera con todo mi dinero- dijo otro hombre mientras se levantaba del piso  
- Niño, lo que dice este hombre es cierto?  
El niño no dijo nada solo miro a otro lado con indiferencia  
- Y tu chico quien eres? no te había visto por aquí- le dijo el oficial Hughes a Ed pero él no respondió solo se le quedo observándolo  
-Él es un compañero de trabajo -respondió Alphonse- íbamos caminando cuando vimos que iban a golpear al niño  
- Ese niño es un ladrón!  
- Veamos- decía Hughes mientras revisaba los bolsillos del niño  
- Aquí esta, este es su billetera señor  
- Si esa es  
Joshua! Gritaba una chica de cabello cobrizo acercándose corriendo  
- Joshua! Que sucede oficial?  
- Señorita conoce a este niño?  
- Si señor, él es mi hermano menor  
- Este hombre dice que su hermano le robo la billetera  
- Si! ese niño es un ladrón – musitó uno de los hombres  
- Eso es imposible - exclamó la chica- Johann eso es cierto?  
Pero el niño no respondió solo miraba a otro lado enfadado  
- Por favor señor, de verdad lo siento, disculpe a mi hermano es solo un niño no volverá a pasar  
- Más le vale si intenta volverme a robar ya va a ver  
- Bien- interrumpió el oficial- señores yo me encargaré  
- Se lo dejo a usted oficial- dijo el hombre  
- Y tu chico mas te vale no cruzarte en mi camino- le dijo otro hombre a Ed pero él no hizo caso y los tres hombres se fueron  
- Oficial por favor disculpe esto no volverá a pasar lo prometo  
- Lo siento pero tendré que informar de esto a sus padre  
- No!- gritó el niño- por favor no se lo cuente a mi mama ella está muy enferma por favor no se lo diga  
El oficial y los chicos se le quedaron mirando, Edward podía ver el dolor en los ojos del niño  
- Joshua! discúlpenlo, nosotros solo vivimos con nuestra madre, ella ha estado muy enferma y solo ayer salió del hospital  
- Entiendo - comentó Hughes- deben de tener problemas de dinero, este país va de mal en peor por culpa de la maldita inflación, pero escucha niño no por eso debes convertirte en ladrón, entiendes?

El Hughes de este mundo también tenia ese aire paternal, Edward al escuchar como regañaba al niño pudo notarlo  
- En verdad lo lamento oficial- dijo la chica  
- Bien, creo que solo les dejaré una advertencia pero es mejor que no vuelvas a meterte en problemas, bien Joshua?  
- Si -respondió Joshua algo apenado  
- Por cierto debería darle las gracias a este joven, él fue quien protegió a su hermano  
- En verdad?, Muchas gracias – dijo la chica dirigiéndose a Edward  
Edward pudo reaccionar  
- Eh, no es nada, no se preocupe  
- Bien, me tengo que ir- dijo el oficial- últimamente ha habido mucho trabajo  
- Hasta luego oficial- dijo Alphonse  
- Oficial gracias por todo – musitó la chica  
- Hasta pronto – dijo Hughes y se marchó  
Edward lo observaba irse, aún no podía creer que había encontrado al alterno del señor Hughes, los recuerdos del Teniente Coronel y del momento en que le dijeron que había sido asesinado lo invadían

- Gracias de nuevo joven - le dijo la chica  
- No se preocupe  
- Ah disculpe creo que no me he presentado, me llamo Jenell Wilder y el es mi hermano Joshua  
- Mucho gusto me llamo Edward Elric y el es Alphonse Heiderich  
- Mucho gusto – dijo Alphonse  
- Mucho gusto, este... me parece que ya los había visto antes…  
- Cierto, oye Edward lo recuerdas? ayer de camino a la fabrica casi chocas con ella  
- Si! ya recuerdo!  
- Disculpe, estaba algo distraída, iba camino al hospital y no lo vi – comentó apenada  
- No señorita fue mi culpa no debí correr por las calles es que iba tarde a mi trabajo jeje  
- Jeje oye Joshua dile gracias al joven por defenderte  
- Yo no le pedí que me defendiera- dijo niño enfadado  
- Joshua! – le replicó hermana  
- Descuide- le dijo Ed- oye Joshua no vuelvas a hacer maldades o tu madre y tu hermana mayor se enfadaran, de acuerdo?  
- Cállate! No sabes nada  
Y el niño se fue corriendo  
- Joshua! Espera- le grito su hermana - por favor discúlpelo  
- Fue mi culpa dije algo que no debía – respondió Ed  
- No es su culpa, es que nuestra madre necesitas unas medicinas pero no tenemos el dinero para comprarlo así que…  
- Por eso su hermano - dijo Alphonse- quiso robar el dinero para comprar las medicinas?

Jenell asintió con la cabeza y después dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro  
- No se preocupen, encontraremos una forma de solucionarlo  
-Espero que su madre se mejore – dijo Alphonse  
- Muchas gracias, pero no quisiera molestarlos con estos problemas, ustedes también deben tener los suyos- Jenell lo dijo mirando hacia Edward  
- Jeje después de todo siempre existirá las dificultades en la vida- comentó Alphonse- y más aun en este país, después de la gran guerra todo a sido más difícil  
- Cierto- continuó la chica- pero a pesar de todo hay que intentar seguir, porque la vida continúa.

Al escuchar esto Edward recordó el momento en que llego a este mundo, aunque este no sea su mundo, seguía vivo y debía continuar por eso Ed sabe que debe seguir luchando para volver a su hermano, a Winry y a todos

Después Jenell se despidió de Edward y Alphonse y se fue tras Joshua

- Esa chica es muy agradable- dijo Alphonse  
- eh? Acaso esa chica te gustó? - comentó Ed  
- No es eso, ah Edward estas bien? tienes lastimado el labio  
- Eh? jeje estoy bien, no es nada  
Ed levanto la caja con sus cosas y los dos chicos siguieron caminando  
- Vaya,,, nunca te había visto así - comentó Heiderich  
- Jaja es que esos sujetos me hicieron enfadar, este… oye Alphonse desde cuando conoces al oficial?  
- Vive por aquí cerca, además muchas veces lo encontraba en la cervecería pero últimamente no, debe ser porque la policía esta muy ocupada  
- Ya veo – musitó Ed algo melancólico  
- Por que preguntas? ya conocías al oficial Hughes?  
- No, no es por nada  
- Bien, aquí es

Se detuvieron al frente de un edificio de arquitectura colonial muy comunes en Munich  
- Aquí arriendo un piso, vamos – siguió Alphonse

- Si  
Una señora de cabello corto y castaño claro que cargaba un ramo de rosas se acerco a los muchachos  
- Buenas tardes Alphonse  
- Buenas tarde señorita Gracia  
Edward la reconoció, no podía creerlo, solo pudo gritar  
- Señora Gracia!

-Si? – preguntó extrañada -disculpe ya nos conocíamos?  
Ed tardo unos segundos en responder  
- Si... digo no ...digo… disculpe la confundí con otra persona  
- Pero Edward la llamaste por su nombre - le dijo Alphonse un poco sorprendido  
- Ah si? este... yo... la confundí con otra persona que se llama Gracia jaja – fue lo única escusa que se le ocurrió  
Heiderich y Gracia solo lo miraron confundidos  
- Amm ya veo- comentó Gracia mostrando una dulce sonrisa, al verla Edward comenzó a entristecerse y bajo la mirada  
- Señorita Gracia quiero presentarle a Edward Elric es un compañero de trabajo, se quedara un tiempo en mi apartamento.  
- Ah mucho gusto - dirigiéndose a Ed- si necesitas algo no dudes en llamarme  
- Gracias – le respondió

- Chicos ya tengo que irme , hasta pronto  
- Nos vemos - dijeron los chicos  
y Gracia comenzó a caminar hacia su tienda  
- Bien Edward entremos  
- Si - respondió Ed un poco distraído  
Los chicos se dirigieron al piso de Alphonse, cuando Edward paso la entrada dejo su caja en el piso y avanzo unos pasos al interior. luego se apoyo en la pared en su costado izquierdo y se sumergió en sus pensamientos "no puedo creer que haya encontrado a los alternos del señor Hughes y de la señora Gracia, en este lugar, ahora… es increíble… pero parece que no están casado ni tienen hijos, incluso puedan que no se conozcan…" mostró una sonrisa melancólica "definitivamente este no es mi mundo, primero Alphonse y ahora esto, parece que veo solo una ilusión..." algo lo interrumpió  
Alphonse se había acercado a su lado, lo había llamado y como no contesto puso una mano en su hombro  
-Edward! Estas bien? Te ves extraño – preguntó preocupado  
- Estoy bien- contestó rápidamente e intento alegrarse- Alphonse tu Apartamento es enorme  
- Gracias… ven te la mostrare pero primero dejemos tus cosas en una habitación

Mientras caminaban Alphonse notó que a Edward le ocurría algo ya que precia triste y melancólico (aunque más de una ocasión lo ha visto así) quería iniciar una conversación alegre para animarlo

- Edward, tengo una idea, podemos pedirle a la señorita Gracia que nos enseñe a bailar para la fiesta jeje 


	4. Chapter 4

Nota

Perdón por la demora, investigue mucho sobre la Alemania de comienzos de los años 20 (recuerden que en el anime Ed llego en 1921) para que sea todo realista y si, en los años 1921 - 1922 aún se bailaba el vals en las fiestas de gala xD

Sigan el fic ^^

* * *

CAPITULO 4

Pasaron los días y faltaba muy poco para la noche del baile, Edward y Alphonse se encontraban en la tienda que les recomendó su jefe para arrendar los trajes. Alphonse fue el primero en salir del vestidor y luego salió Edward, cada uno vestía un smoking de corte recto, solapa satinada terminada en punta y tres botones al frente, camisa blanca y corbata de moño negro.

- Creo que este traje me queda muy justo mejor pido una talla más grande… – decía Ed revisando sus mangas

- Yo creo que esta bien – comentó Heiderich sonriendo

- Muchachos! Están listos? – preguntó una señora mayor afuera de la habitación

- Si! – respondieron los muchachos

Entro a aquella habitación la señora, de rostro amable que era la esposa del dueño de la tienda, el dueño se encontraba en el recibidor hablando con un cliente que se marchaba

- Vaya! Si son unos jovencitos muy guapos – exclamó la señora alegremente

- Jeje gracias – musitó Alphonse

- Señora…. – dijo Edward – este traje me queda bien? Necesito una talla más grande verdad?

- Ese traje le queda perfecto, se ve excelente joven

- Amm – expresó Ed algo decepcionado (esperaba haber crecido más)

- Entonces nos llevaremos estos trajes – dijo Alphonse

- Muy bien – respondió la señora amablemente

El día ya estaba atardeciendo y de regreso al apartamento Edward y Alphonse se quedaron unos momentos conversando con la señorita Gracia en la florería.

Durante estos días Alphonse notó que Edward se comportaba de una manera diferente cuando hablaba con Gracia y con el oficial Hughes, cuando Ed hablaba con ellos su expresión cambiaba, era como si se comportara más abiertamente y eso era extraño en él ya que siempre se cerraba a las demás personas, esto era algo que le preocupaba a Alphonse, aún no sabia cual era la razón del sufrimiento de Ed pero en estos días ya había pensado en una manera de apoyarlo, para extenderle una mano amiga.

Después de platicar con Gracia los muchachos entraron al apartamento, Alphonse se dirigió a la cocina a calentar agua en la tetera y Edward fue a sentarse a un sillón.

- Ya faltan pocos días para la fiesta de las rosas… – comentó Ed dando un suspiro – ya me estoy poniendo nervioso, si hacemos algo mal el señor Obelt…

- No te preocupes – dijo Heiderich mientras se dirigía a sentarse en un sillón- la señorita Gracia ya nos enseño a bailar, todo saldrá bien

- Si pero… por que tenemos que ir?

- Jajaja no te quejes

- La verdad… solo quiero concentrarme en el proyecto

- Vamos, apuesto que te divertirás – dijo animadamente

- Mmm… - solo expresó Ed mientras volteaba su mirada hacia la ventana para mirar en cielo rojizo del tardecer

- Además – continuó Alphonse- irán algunas personas importantes, escuche que también ira un socio del señor Obelt que trabaja en Norteamérica

- Enserio? – preguntó Edward más motivado

- Si, seria bueno conócele no crees?

Luego se escucho hervir la tetera, Alphonse se levanto a apagar la cocina y de pronto recordó

- Cierto, ya estamos a fin de mes tendré que pagar el arriendo

- Alphonse, disculpa… por el trabajo no he podido buscar bien un apartamento

- Descuida no lo dije por eso, no te preocupes puedes quedarte cuanto quieras

- Gracias

Los chicos pusieron la mesa para tomar el té, después de estar sentados Alphonse comentó

- Oye Edward estuve pensando… me convendría tener un compañero de apartamento

- Que? – dijo Ed sorprendido – quieres que compartamos el apartamento?

- Claro, así la renta saldría más barata pagando la mitad

- Eso seria genial! Pero estas seguro?

- Si, claro, si tú quieres

- Pues claro, también me saldría más económico además estamos cerca del trabajo y la verdad ya me acostumbre a vivir aquí jaja

Los dos chicos comenzaron a reír animadamente

Edward había pensado antes que seria bueno vivir con Heiderich, así podría apoyarlo más ya que notó que por alguna razón él tomaba el trabajo mucho más enserio, como si tuviera una razón personal más importante además de recobrar el orgullo de su país. Edward estaba seguro que así podría apoyarle más.

En los días que siguieron los chicos continuaron con sus trabajos normalmente hasta que llego la noche del baile.

El viento soplaba de vez en cuando, se podía observar las estrellas en el cielo nocturno y la luna casi llena alumbraba con su luz plateada las calles de Munich.

Dos chicos rubios vestidos elegantemente se encontraban parados al frente de la puerta de una gran casa situada cerca del centro de la ciudad.

- Bien ya estamos aquí… – dijo Alphonse un poco nervioso- menos mal que el señor Obelt nos prestará su auto para llegar a la fiesta

- Si.. este… Alphonse podrías conducir tú?

- Ehh?

- Es que la verdad no se conducir – musitó Ed un poco avergonzado

- Jajaja de acuerdo

- Oye! no te rías! – dijo Ed frunciendo el ceño y de pronto la puerta se abrió, apareció una mujer con traje de sirvienta

- Ustedes deben ser los señores Edward Elric y Alphonse Heiderich, pasen por favor

Los chicos entraron y al pasar fueron recibidos por su jefe y su esposa

- Muchachos! Ya llegaron, se ven muy bien

- Gracias – respondieron los dos chicos

- Esperen un momento las chicas se están arreglando

- Descuide – dijo Edward

- Chicos les presento a mi esposa Rachel

- Mucho gusto – dijo la señora de unos 40 años de cabello rubio claro y ojos color esmeralda vestida también elegantemente con un vestido color crema

- Mucho gusto – contestaron los muchachos

- Gracias por ser los acompañantes de mi hija y su amiga – continuó la mujer

- Es un honor para nosotros señora – contestó Heiderich

- Nosotros iremos a la fiesta un poco después que ustedes junto con los padres de la amiga de mi hija - continuó el hombre de bigote- cuando lleguen diviértanse de acuerdo? después de todo la fiesta de las rosas es especialmente para los jóvenes jaja

Mientras los cuatro conversaban cortésmente dos chicas los observaban desde el segundo piso, en el corredor a un lado de las escaleras, preocupadas de que no las vieran

- Allí estan! Kyaaa son muy guapos ya me puse más nerviosa Rosemary

- Tranquilízate Aubrey aunque siii! Son muy guapos…- luego por unos momentos Rosemary se quedo observando detenidamente a Edward – Bien – dijo seriamente- mi pareja será el chico de cabello largo

Ehh? De acuerdo – dijo Aubrey algo extrañada.


End file.
